President of the Mojave
by ODATheobad
Summary: After the war The Courier and his trusty Rifleman Boone have taken over the Mojave and must now manage the Mojave, keep the population happy, prevent all out war with the NCR and deal with the President and Boone's troubled past Let me know if you'd like to see something related to new country's problems as I really need ideas!


**Fallout is the property of the Bethesda game company.**

Prologue

Jonathan Agvir was a sharpshooter in the NCR army from when he was 15. At 20 he started working for the Mojave Express. Now at 22 he is the ruler of the city-state New Vegas. He met Boone and became fast friends. His first advisor is Boone and the medical officer Arcade Gannon. He runs the city of New Vegas justly with a standing army in Camp McCarran at the old NCR fort. In the Nuevo New Vegas all factions have two ambassadors that are sent to 'the tower' in the Lucky 38 casino. The current ambassadors are from the Brotherhood: Veronica Santangelo and Elder McNamara. NCR: Ambassador Crocker and Col. Moore. Boomers: Pearl and Pete. Those are the faction ambassadors and every town has an ambassador. Novac has Manny Vargas. Goodsprings has Doc Mitchell and Jacobstown has Lily as they're ambassador. We see the Council sitting in the tower discussing how to open I-15 again.

* * *

"So." President Agvir says "Boone you and I will lead a squad to the pit. Veronica you need to stay back as an exfil. Pearl, can you all provide artillery pre-strike?"

"We have a hundred rounds locked and loaded, use the laser designator to target the location and we will lock on and fire" Pearl said

"My People can do crowd control if you want sir." Crocker says

"Good." Agvir says. "Arcade I want you In the Vert to call out targets. Stay clear of the area until the orange smoke is popped. Any sooner and you'll be in danger of getting hit by the shells ok?"

"Who's going to fly?" Arcade asked. Agvir looks to Veronica.

"Can you fly alright enough now?" The president asks.

"Sir" Arcade says "If you aren't brave enough to fly with Veronica why 'spare' my life?"

Agvir considers it "Boone, call all the towns and look for a Vertibird pilot."

"Yeah, need anything else?" Boone asked

"Naw, that's fine" Agvir says looking behind those dark glasses and into Boones eyes Agvir can see a decade of Battle and Death in his eyes. Agvir can see pain and death. The shame Boone felt not being able to save his wife and unborn daughter, and the regret of getting a new 'squeeze' Rose of Sharon Cassidy. "Would everyone please head to the Cafe?" Everyone leaves and goes downstairs. "Are you alright?" Agvir looks into Boone's stony face. Boone doesn't answer. Agvir takes off his glasses and sits down on the table. "You can't regret her forever. You have to move on Rose can only take so much and she loves you I know she does."

"I-Is it possible, to love someone again after having loved another so fiercely?" Boone asked, eyes starting to water.

"Of course it is Boone. After Angie died at the Battle of Hoover Dam, I was distraught. My only lover fell down the southern wall of the dam, sh-"Agvir started

"She scraped against the wall and rolled to the bottom her body was crushed then by a piece of the wall that blew up… Don't recount that it just makes you mad." Boone finished.

"The same goes for you Boone, thinking of her makes you mad.-there was nothing you could've done. Don't dwell on the past focus on the future, or if you can't do that work on the present because Rose isn't going to stay around forever with the attitude you have now." Agvir says.

"Fine, can we get back to work please?" Boone asked raising his eyebrows. Agvir hops off the table, and pats Boone on the back.

"Don't go crazy over your woman you're just going to hurt yourself even more" Boone tries to cut in "**But **If you ever feel crazy again remember I can help you just to talk about it is even enough. It'll never bring her back but maybe it can quell the demon. Boone, I need you, you're the only person I trust to get shit done and you have told me that you trust me too. You're best friend and I intend to see you and Rose married with at least one child… Named after me of course." They both chuckle and in unison "Unless it's a girl if it's a girl name 'er Cassandra." Referring to Col. Moore who bought them drinks after the Battle of Hoover Dam. "Go send that message, Boone." Boone goes and sends the message and Agvir walks into the dining hall and joins the denizens in the eating of fine foods and Sunset Sarsaparilla. Boone comes in ten minutes later, and sits on the Presidents right side.

"Sir, Jacobstown is going to send us some Brutes to distract the Deathclaws while we snipe them from above." Boone said. Everyone looks up from their food towards Lily.

"Lily, why didn't you mention something?" Agvir asks.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, For your Birthday!" Lily said in a far off voice. Everyone looked around, ever since Lily took a blow to the head in the Battle of the Searchlight plains from a rock that had been blown off from a rocket launcher hitting a cliff above her head.

"Well then, thank you Lily!" Agvir says sincerely. "Boone, tell them to meet at McCarran."

"Already did Sir." Boone says taking a bite of his chicken. At the end of dinner the delegates stood up and left to their suites. Boone and Agvir go into their joined Suite at the top of the tower. Later that night after they were finished doing their paperwork, managing finances and looking over terms of several treaties, Boone came into Agvir's room to find the president standing at his polarized window looking out as the tower slowly rotated. Boone stepped next to him, staring at the area around Novac. The two stood silently together.

"Do you miss it?" Boone asks "living on the road eating whatever we could find."

"Oh, Boone." Agvir chuckles "I do. Life on the road, being heroes, it was the best of my life…and the worst of my life, but it was my life." A tear slides down his cheek "and I wouldn't give it up for anything."

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review next chapter will be the battle on the long 15. I will need recommendations on chapter ideas y'know typical New Vegas problems that President Agvir can (hopefully) work out. Criticisms will be welcomed so long as it is constructive. I hope to make this piece be as long as possible, so if you'd like to see me extrapolate on this please review. Finally I would like to thank Fallout2012 for being my inspiration to Fanfic thanks man. As the Dwarves say BARUK KHAZAD! **


End file.
